


Piggy For a Day

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Findom, Gooning, High Heels, Masturbation, Porn Addiction, Slutty Outfits, Teasing, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Kieran's visit to a porn convention comes completely off the rails when the various gorgeous pornstars hanging around the convention realise that all it takes to make him pay them ludicrous amounts of money is a little teasing! Can Kieran hold out and stop himself from totally collapsing into a dumb, blissed out paypig?~another commission! this is one of the biggest i've ever taken, and i'm super proud of how the depravity escalates as it goes~
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

"You. You're a porn addict, aren't you?" 

Kieran looked up from the DVD he was holding, and tried to suppress a whimper. Although the voice had come from behind him, it was unmistakable; that soft, upbeat Australian accent that he was used to hearing delivering cheesy, flirty dialogue, or more often muffled by fat porn schlongs as he blew a load in his fist at 2 AM. He turned, and was face to face with Angela White.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Kieran tried to stop his body from shaking, and the DVD case rattled as he failed. She had her hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing her Vixen gear, a two-piece set that was pretty modest by the standards of most of the stars at PornCon, but which nonetheless pushed her soft, natural tits together, creating an endless valley of cleavage into which Kieran had seen countless sets of fat nuts emptied over the years.

“No? I can usually tell, you know…” she stepped in closer, and looked him up and down.

“Yeah, your eyes are all bloodshot, and look at those big dark circles under them… mmm, and look at the way your dick is swelling in those sweatpants…” before Kieran could say anything, she reached out, her hand coming tortuously close to brushing over his hardening cock, before grabbing his wrist. She pulled it up to her face, and took a long, slow sniff of his hand.

“And, well, I know what lube and thick, syrupy cum smells like… I bet you were jerking off in your hotel room this morning before you arrived! Or are you so much of a perv that you had to take a quick pump break in the bathroom while you were here?” she asked, biting her lip.

Kieran closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn’t lie to her; she seemed to have him all figured out.

“I bet… you’re the sort of hopeless loser who spends all of his days with his hands in his pants, edging and leaking for gooncaps about Mommy Angela…” 

“And I bet… you’re a paypig too,” she whispered, and then giggled as Kieran tensed, and a small dark patch appeared at the end of his bulge. He was already drooling precum!

“How many subscriptions do you have? How much merch have you bought? How much of my money was sucked out of your bank account while you had your cock in one hand, credit card in the other while you kept my videos open in one tab, and bought a big fat subscription in another?”

“I-I’ve lost count…” Kieran moaned, his hand instinctively rubbing the throbbing erection between his legs.

“How would you like to be Mommy Angela’s little paypig for the day, huh? I’ll take you around the convention floor, and you can spend, spend, spend for me…” Kieran would have had a hard time resisting that proposition as it was, but when she gently placed her hand on top of his, and used it to give his dick a few pumps, any resistance crumbled.

“Y-yes…" 

"Good boy!" she smiled. 

"You can start by buying that DVD, it's one of mine, right?" she asked, tapping a long, manicured nail on the cover.

Kieran gulped, and nodded. Angela’s nail drew his eye to the photo on the front of the DVD, his favourite pornstar in a one-piece swimsuit, her normally pale body covered in an exceptionally slutty fake tan job, and her makeup even more whorish than usual. She was smirking into the camera, her arms pushed together to make her tits even more prominent. Just holding it had been making him hard in his pants before Angela had even shown up! But still… he flipped it over, and looked at the price tag. $29.99… that was a lot for just one DVD...

“Come on… you know you want to spend for me,” Angela grabbed Kieran’s arm and pushed her tits against him, giving him a smile that was almost identical to the one on the cover. 

Shaking and letting out a quiet whine, he walked over to the cashier, and handed her the DVD.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Angela led Kieran into the VR booth.

“Welcome to the future of porn! Come on in if you wanna check out how VR is gonna- oh, hi Angela!” the girl at the front of the booth chirped happily. Kieran had been walking behind Angela, and had been too busy staring at her ass to register much else, so it took him a moment to tear his gaze away and realise who was greeting them.

Anikka Albrite was giving Angela a cheery wave, her neon yellow microbikini stretching with the motion, showing off a clear outline of her pussy and being dragged just enough to the side to give Kieran an eyeful of her tits.

“Oops!” Angela laughed, stepping in and readjusting the garment, making sure to give Anikka’s boobs a quick squeeze before tucking them back under the wafer-thin strips of material. 

“Ugh, fuck, you can’t tease me like that today Angela… do you have any idea how horny I am? I’ve got all these pervs eyeing me up, I sent one to the bathroom earlier just by smiling at him… hey, I think it was that guy!” Kieran jumped as Anikka’s attention turned to him, and he had to avert his eyes. It was true; he’d been transfixed by her heels earlier, and when she’d caught him staring she’d given him that look he’d seen in so many captions before. _Go ahead and masturbate_ , it seemed to say. _Indulge and pump for me._

“Mmm, well, that’s a happy coincidence! It just so happens that Kieran here has agreed to be today’s paypiggy!” Angela said.

“I was just wondering if I could use your booth to give him a little… encouragement,” she smiled mischievously, and Anikka did the same.

“You know, I think I can just fit you into the back room…”

Before he knew it, Kieran had been frog-marched by the two women into the back of the tent, and sat down on a chair.

“Now then, let’s just get this set up…” Kieran’s vision went dark as a VR headset was slid onto his head, and he was briefly blinded as the display lit up, leaving him in a white void.

“And… ooh, what background shall we go with?” Anikka asked.

“I mean, obviously the Porn Den one, it’ll be even more immersive for him because he stinks so bad,” Angela replied, giggling as she pressed a few keys.

Kieran’s surroundings morphed, and he suddenly found himself in a cramped, dark little apartment. The blinds were drawn, but the small amount of light that made it through made it clear that it was a glorious day outside, one that he was spending cooped up indoors. Crumpled tissues littered the desk he was sat at, and a jumbo bottle of lube sat to one side of him, next to a pile of porn DVDs. Angela had been right; the stale sweat and copious amounts of precum that soaked Kieran’s clothes made him feel right at home in this hovel, and before he knew it his hand was, in his pants.

“Wow, eager one, isn’t he?”

“Oh, you have no idea… shall we get started?”

Kieran didn’t have to spend long wondering what they were talking about; he heard a disc being slid into a computer, and the virtual monitor before him lit up, the strongest source of light in the room as Angela swayed on screen, resplendent in her whorish, borderline-gyaru makeup. He let out a moan, feeling for all the world like he was back home, jerking off alone again to the woman he loved most in the world. It was bliss.

“Fuck, these people are real freaks…” he heard Anikka moving around him, examining him as he pumped away, unable to think of anything but the gorgeous, greasy porn flesh before him.

“I mean, porn is fucking hot, but I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t get my holes stretched by fat nasty dicks every few days, how can you give up sex?” she asked, while the on-screen Angela sashayed around a pool, her ass wobbling in the skimpy one-piece bikini.

“Ah, but you have to remember, you’re a gorgeous, supermodel hot pornstar with a great ass…” the meaty _smack_ of Angela’s hand connecting with Anikka’s fat butt caused Kieran to whimper.

“People like this? They’re fucking _losers_ and _failures_ , who use porn as a safe refuge from the real world, it’s soooo pathetic... “ Angela's words were cruel, but her tone was more like a doting mother, with a dose of sultry vixen mixed in for good measure. The virtual Angela smirked into the camera as she pushed her golden-tinted tits out, matching the attitude of her material counterpart.

“And the best part is, these sorry excuses for human beings just love to line our pockets with handfuls of cum-stained cash! Hell, I bet with enough encouragement, he’d agree to buy one of these VR headsets…”

“Oh, is that so?”

The note of predatory ambition in Anikka’s voice set Kieran’s heart racing. A $30 DVD was one thing, but these headsets, while not as pricey as a gaming rig, were still $89.99 apiece! And the scariest part was, he knew that there was a good chance he’d be made to buy it…

“Kieeraaaan…” she was speaking into his ear, softly and gently as he jerked himself off.

“Please buy a VR headset? You know you’d love it, you’d be able to fully immerse yourself in porn whenever and wherever you want…”

He let out another moan. Two hulking brutes had just walked into shot with Angela, thick, throbbing snakes of meat visible through their Speedos as they rubbed the absurd bulges against her, both towering over her by well over a foot.

“Just imagine setting this up so that you could watch six or seven videos at once, bombarding that broken little brain with pure, fucked up depravity…”

The volume of the video was turned down, so that Kieran could hear the two women in the room with him, but as Angela dropped to her knees, he could still hear the wet _thwack_ as over a foot of porn meat, thick as a Coke can and dribbling precum, was draped over her tits. He wanted this. He _needed_ this, to drown his brain in nasty, fucked up porn… and all he had to do was buy the VR headset. But still… ninety bucks was a lot of money...

“In fact, I’ll even throw in a free gift…” 

Kieran’s cock jumped as he heard Anikka moving around. He heard the soft rustle of fabric against skin, and then-

_“Sniff.”_

He drew in a breath right as Anikka pushed her neon yellow bikini thong right against his nose, the thong that had been jammed between her cheeks all day, collecting sweat from her perfect ass. He could even swear he got a whiff of pussy juice; maybe teasing him had turned her on a little too…

Regardless, he found himself leaking into his hand again, desperately close to cumming but not wanting to waste his orgasm so early in the day. Panting, he pulled his hand out of his pants and removed the VR headset, to find both girls beaming at him, Annika missing her bottoms and flashing her bare cunt, and Angela pushing a credit card machine towards him. Kieran had to try not to cum hands-free as he reached for his wallet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the convention-based lewdness continues! this chapter is all about fake plastic pornstar pussy, hope you enjoy! <3

# Chapter 3

“Thanks Kieran! Hope you enjoy it!” Anikka waved at them as they walked back into the hall, still naked from the waist down, and seemingly unconcerned by all the people snapping pictures of her pussy.

Kieran waved awkwardly back, and then looked down into his shopping bag; the headset and the DVD, with the thong carelessly draped over the top of it, was quite the sight. Any other day, he’d have been running back to his hotel room to make full use of all of it, stopping at regular intervals to pinch himself and ensure this wasn’t a dream, but Angela had other plans.

“How about the fleshlight booth next?” she asked, sweetly, and Kieran could only swallow and nod. He was pretty much resigned to his fate by now; he knew there was no way he’d leave that booth without an Angela-branded fleshlight in hand, but Kieran certainly wasn’t unhappy about that. In fact, his plans to spend that evening binging every porn DVD he owned in VR while sniffing Anikka’s panties seemed like it could only be improved by having a plastic replica of Angela’s pussy to dump a few loads into…

“Oh? Someone’s excited about getting some high-quality, silicone,  _ pornstar pocket-pussy _ , huh?” Angela asked, peering over her shoulder. Kieran followed her gaze and realised that he’d graduated from obvious, perverted bulge, to full-blown tent. He shifted his bag to hide the erection, and let out a nervous laugh.

“I-I guess so, th-they just feel so good…”

“I might have known you had one already, loser,” Angela smirked good-naturedly, as they reached the fleshlight booth.

Kieran’s jaw almost hit the floor as he looked around the small space, packed wall-to-wall with fleshlights of every sort, from onaholes bearing peppy hentai sluts on their boxes, to officially licensed pornstar fleshlights, with oiled up Goddesses striking enticing poses next to the masturbation aid, all of them united in their promise of giving the user with the kind of constant, on-demand sex a real woman could never provide.

Plump, smooth, rubbery labia were on display all over the room, and Kieran realised with a start that these were the first pussies he’d fantasised about fucking all day; the idea of sex with Anikka or Angela having never once crossed his mind.

“So, what do you think? In the mood to buy one?”

Kieran nodded dumbly. How could he not be? He was in too deep now. Hell, an extra $50 on a fleshlight didn’t even seem that unreasonable after the indulgence of the VR headset!

“Well, at least let me demonstrate a few for you before you jump at the chance to spend more for me…” 

“D-demonstrate?” 

“Sure! Pick a few out, and then we’ll see which one milks the most precum out of your leaky loser dick…”

“Uh… sure…” Kieran turned, and looked over the selection, but it was a little hard to focus. Between Angela’s increasingly lewd suggestions and the absurd amount of plastic pussy on display, he was feeling a little overwhelmed.

“Need a hand?” she cooed, placing a hand on his shoulder and reaching around to gently caress his throbbing tent with the other.

“I know what a pervert like you will enjoy most, you know… it’s ok if you want to just leave the thinking to  _ Goddesses _ like me and empty your brain of any thoughts except for leaking… and spending, of course…”

Kieran stepped back so that Angela could examine the merchandise, not even bothering to argue. She knew best, after all.

“Hmmm… let’s see… obviously my one... “ she handed him a box with her name, smile, and cleavage on it, all next to a luxuriantly modelled silicon pussy.

“And… let’s add a little diversity, an onahole might be nice, right?” this box was a little different to the other onaholes; instead of a smiling, cheery hentai slut holding out the onahole to the viewer, it was instead being held by a powerful, muscular looking woman. She was squeezing the onahole, while a river of cum flowed down her arm, drawing the eye downward to the powerful cock swinging between her legs. A caption read “Can you gape it more?”, and Kieran was almost certain that he couldn’t. The thought just made him harder.

“And… ooh, look at this, Lana’s ass fleshlight is on sale too!"

"F-fuuck…" Kieran breathed, as another pornstar branded fleshlight was added to the pile. Watching Lana's ass getting plowed by wrist-thick bitchbreaker cocks was almost as good as seeing Angela take them, and the opportunity to pound a plastic replica of her butthole to the rhythm of her slutty twerking in whatever porno he'd decided to pick out… the thought was almost too much for him. He moaned, and precum visibly tricked down his sweatpants. 

"Mm, I'll take that as a yes!" Angela giggled, before gently pushing him behind one of the shelves. Before Kieran could ask what she was doing, she had tugged his pants down, and she was taking the packaging off the onahole. 

"W-wait, out here? B-but someone could see us- ngghhh, fuck…" any objections evaporated as Angela took a jumbo bottle of lube from a nearby shelf, sprayed the inside of the onahole, and then slid it down his cock. 

“There, now isn’t that better?” she was stood close to him, looking up into his eyes as she lazily jerked the onahole back and forth. 

“It feels different to a normal fleshlight, right?” she asked, and Kieran nodded.

“Of course you’d know that, I bet you’re an  _ expert  _ on how fleshlights feel… the plastic is so much softer, and the outside is nice and soft too, so if I  _ squeeze… _ ” 

Kieran gasped and whined as her grip tightened, and the lazy, sloppy pumpfuck became more intense as the onahole tightened too.

“It can go the other way too…” now she was barely gripping it, and Kieran bucked his hips as the intense stimulation was replaced with merciless teasing. The soft plastic folds caressed his dick, milking precum out of his throbbing hard-on, and when Angela closed her fist again he knew he was a few short strokes away from cumming. He was almost there… almost…

“Oops! Can’t have you popping now, you might get some of that gross loser-semen on me through the hole in the back!” she slid the onahole off his dick, and gave it a squeeze.

“Wow, I can’t even tell what’s lube and what’s precum!” she giggled, as the slime covered her fingers.

“Um, I’m really s-sorry…” Kieran’s apology trailed off halfway through as Angela tipped her head back and emptied the contents of the onahole onto her tits. She looked up at Kieran as she groped and massaged them, smiling as her tits became smooth and shiny, drenched in lube and precum.

“Now then… why don’t you pick fleshlight number two? Or are you just going to stare at my breasts all day?” she asked brandishing the two pornstar-branded fleshlights. Kieran looked from one to the other, his attention easily stolen from the gorgeous woman before him by the plastic masturbation aids.

“Um… y-yours next, please, Miss Angela…” 

“Oh? You’re not gonna save the best until last?” she looked almost disappointed.

“S-sorry, I just, I really wanna feel your pussy, I can’t wait…”

She smiled. 

“Well, if you’re going to do something as adorably pathetic as treating this fleshlight like a real pussy, how could I say no?”

Kieran waited for her to step over the discarded onahole and resume her previous stance, but instead she dropped to her knees, adjusting her ponytail and then squeezing her tits together, giving Kieran an inviting view into her cleavage, one which practically  _ begged  _ to be fucked…

“Now, I bet it’d feel soooo good to slide that leaky dick in here…” she smirked, before giving her fleshlight another generous dollop of lube.

“Um… what are you doing?” Kieran asked, nervously.

She smirked.

“Giving you a little treat, for being such a hopeless addict.”

And before Kieran could ask any more questions, she slid the fleshlight right between her soft, shiny tits. She looked up at him as her chest lightly jiggled.

“O-oh…” he said, a little weakly. No further instructions were required; he walked over to Angela, and took her by the shoulders, before squatting ever-so-slightly and pushing his twitching cock into the fleshlight.

The difference between this and the onahole were stark; the fleshlight was consistent in its tightness, and the rubber was firmer, trying as it was to simulate the walls of a pussy he would never have a chance to fuck. Even through the thin plastic shell, Kieran could feel the warmth of Angela’s breasts, and the reminder that his dick was this close to the tits he’d been drooling over for  _ years  _ stopped him from thrusting straight away. He didn’t want to cum quite that quickly in front of his idol, after all.

Instead, he stood there, shaking a little with excitement and pent up arousal, revelling in the feeling of the silicone pussy enveloping his dick. He didn’t know how long he might have stayed there but, as usual, the decision was made for him; Angela rolled her eyes and put her hands under her tits, before squeezing and pushing upwards, sliding the fleshlight slowly and tortuously along Kieran’s dick.

“Come onnn, don’t just stand there!” she whined, pouting up at him.

Kieran looked down at her face, and then down to the meaty tits which enveloped the wobbling fleshlight, and any control went out the window.

Angela gave an appreciative moan as he started to work his hips, lewd squelching noises filling the small booth as he thrust down into Angela’s pocket pussy.   
“Godd, yes, that’s it, fuck my pussy,  _ pound  _ it like a real man would pound a real cunt!” she practically growled as the  _ squelch squelch squelch  _ of Kieran fucking the fleshlight was replaced by a  _ slap slap slap  _ as his balls smacked against Angela’s chest, which rippled appealingly with every thrust.

“Ngggghhh, fuuck, god, it feels so good!” Kieran babbled away like he was balls deep in his own fist, jerking off to Angela’s nastiest pornos.

“Fuck, yes, good piggy! You’re such a pathetic gooner pig, you’re disgusting!” Angela admonished him, even as she moved her chest to meet his thrusts, seeming almost as frantic as he was.

“Now use your gross gooner cock to  _ fuck the shit out of my silicone fleshlight tit-pussy!”  _ she squealed, and Kieran was pretty sure he was fucking it harder and more enthusiastically than he had anyhting else in his whole life, and… 

He pulled out, and dribbled precum all over Angela’s tits, staining her bikini top in the process.

“Nghh… don’t wanna… cum… before I’ve tried… Lana one…” he panted, clearly exhausted.

“Aw, you poor thing... “ Angela got to her feet, and retrieved the fleshlight from her cleavage.

“All out of breath from thrusting like that? Guess you’re not used to doing much more than pumping your fist up and down for stuff like this, huh? Why don’t you take a break? Just buy Lana’s toy, and I’ll take you somewhere else while you recover, and then we can try out her asshole,” she turned and walked out from behind the shelf. Everyone was sneaking glances at the two of them as they came out; they’d all heard  _ something  _ lewd going on behind there, after all. The cashier, a short girl in a sweater with frayed sleeves, fixed her glasses as they approached, and tried not to ogle Angela too badly.

Kieran handed over Lana’s fleshlight. The girl tore her eyes away from Angela long enough to wordlessly scan the toy, and handed it over after Kieran, who slipped it into his bag, and turned to follow Angela.

Except, Angela wasn’t going anywhere. She stood with her arms crossed, an expectant expression on her face.

“And where exactly do you think you’re going?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling like she knew something he didn’t.

“Um… t-to the next booth… l-look, I bought the fleshlight…” Kieran held it up, and a few others browsing the booth looked over, looking a little grossed out that he was so brazenly displaying his purchase, among other things.

“Well, yes, you did, but… you’ve heard the phrase ‘you break it, you buy it’, right?”

Kieran looked confused, then shook his head.

“W-wait… no, noooo…” he whined, pathetically.

Angela nodded.

“Now you’re getting it! You really expect to rip two toys from their packaging, load them full of baby oil and slippery slimy precum, and then just leave them here?”

She didn’t bother to lower her voice, and the slightly shocked looks around them turned into looks of disgust as they realised just what this perverted-looking freak had done.

“B-but you were the one who took them out of the boxes!”

Angela stepped closer to him, and spoke in hushed tones.

“And who would security believe, hm? Would they believe that a woman like me would do something so outlandishly perverted for a pit-sniffing porn piggy like you? Or would they believe that you hid in the back of the fleshlight booth and jerked off into the prettiest plastic pussies you could find, and then desperately tried to blame me? Face it, you’re gonna have to buy these,” she smiled sweetly, and handed Kieran the onahole, and her fleshlight. He whimpered, and took them back to the counter.

“I, uh, I’d like these ones too…” he placed them down and they each emitted a lewd  _ splurt  _ of viscous goo that coated the small counter. The girl looked shocked as she picked the onahole up between thumb and forefinger.

“How disgusting…”

“What a pervert…”

“Even in a place like this there are standards…”

“He even looks like the sort of person who’d do something this fucked up!”

Kieran was aware of everyone muttering behind him, and closed his eyes, trying to shut it out.

“Oh my god…” this voice came from in front of him. He opened his eyes, and saw the poor girl staring straight at the thick, throbbing erection the degrading talk had given him.

She was holding the Angela fleshlight, barely even looking as Kieran’s precum oozed all over the frayed sleeve of her sweater, soaking into the material. She’d have to smell his dick all day…

Kieran swiped his card before that thought could make him cum, when he was suddenly confronted by another. This was $100. One hundred dollars, simply on Angela’s whim. She could pay for this herself easily! The only reason he was paying for this was because she enjoyed watching him drip in his sweatpants while he drained his bank account for her.

He looked over at her, and she waved innocently, before pulling a phone from the recesses of her panties, and casually sending off a text.

_ She’s a total sadist! _

Kieran averted his gaze and typed in his PIN. That thought should have scared him; instead, he found himself excitedly wondering what they would do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter! will Kieran manage to restrain his impulse to spend, spend, spend for porn Goddesses? will Angela take pity on him and let him off easy? will Jane realise she doesn’t have three story-related questions to ask to draw you in? 
> 
> find out in this explosive finale!!

# Chapter 4

“Mmm, you really are helpless for me, aren’t you?” Angela teased while Kieran followed her to their final destination. He nodded in agreement, mouth hanging open. How could he argue? Here he was, lube-soaked dick stuffed into his stained sweatpants, stinking of precum and plastic pussy, blowing almost $300 on perverted sex toys and nasty porn, all on the whim of his Goddess. He felt so mentally exhausted and hollowed out that he was practically in a trance.

“I guess this will really put that to the test... “ Angela gestured up the booth they were approaching, and Kieran’s heart stopped.

_ Louboutin. _

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck…

Kieran tried not to freak out as he was led into the spacious stall. Louboutin seemed to have been able to rent a lot more floor space than any of the others, and Kieran had a feeling he knew why.

“Ooh, what about this pair? They’re on sale!” Angela held up a box and pulled back the lid, and Kieran looked down at the pair of Louboutin high heels, nestled on a layer of soft cushioning inside the box. They were dark blue platform heels, gently reflecting the light as Angela waved them enticingly in front of him. 

“H-how much are they?” he asked, dreading the answer.

“Not that much, just $500,” Angela shrugged at the figure, but Kieran’s cock  _ twitched,  _ his mind full to the brim of images of him swiping his card and going straight into his overdraft just so that Angela could have a new pair of shoes…

“I c-can’t afford it, Goddess…” he whined, pathetically. Some distant part of himself that he’d thought long-dead, the Kieran that had more than mere tunnel vision for more porn, more masturbation, more pleasure, was screaming at him to stop. So far, this was a pretty nasty monetary setback. If he spent this much though, there’d be no coming back. There would be real life, irrevocable consequences for letting his cock control his wallet, and letting Angela control his cock. So he couldn’t do it.

Angela smiled, seemingly nonplussed.

“That’s fine, I understand. Oh, hi Lana!”

“Hey Angela,” came the reply from behind Kieran’s back. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed this was some sort of nightmare as Lana Rhoades strutted into the tent.

“You said something about a free pair of heels?” Kieran opened his eyes right as she strolled past him, his eyes immediately glued to her ass.

She was dressed far more conservatively than most of the pornstars at the event; a white tank top covered her tits, and her lower half was crammed into a pair of bright blue yoga pants, which were visibly strained by the fat curve of her ass. Kieran didn’t even notice his hand was in his pants until Angela and Lana both looked over and giggled.

“So, that’s our ticket to free Louboutins?” Lana asked.

“Well, I thought so, but he’s suddenly decided that he’s  _ not  _ a pathetic loser who can barely control himself around a pretty girl, never mind  _ Goddesses  _ like us, so he’s refusing to pay for it.”   
“Fufu… we’ll soon fix that…” the two of them sashayed towards him, lionesses stalking their weak, helpless prey.

“Question is, what will it take?” Angela asked.

“Do you want to feel us up? Sink your fingers into my fat, PAWG booty while you play with her mommytits?” Lana cooed into his ear.   
“Or do you wanna get filthier? Nastier?” Angela continued, walking around behind him.

“We could give you a double titjob…”

“You could always try your hand at anal…”

“Or maybe…”

“You’re too much of a loser for that?”

“Maybe the thought of actually fucking us doesn’t hold any appeal to you at all, you pornosexual fistfucking  _ pig… _ ”

“Maybe what you want is far more shameful than that…”

They both leaned in, and whispered in unison in Kieran’s ear.

“Maybe you want to bend Lana over and  _ fuck the shit out of her fleshlight while Angela holds it on her slutty ass… _ ”

Kieran needed to run. He was really going to; this was way too much, it had simply gone too far. But he hesitated for a moment, and in that moment Lana and Angela both reached out and wrapped their hands around the outline of his cock. The day’s teasing had left it so bloated and pent up that two petite hands couldn’t come close to covering the full length, and it had become thick enough that Kieran wasn’t sure either of them could totally encircle it between their thumb and middle finger.   
“It’s too late, Kieran…”

“This fat gooner dong…”

“And these packed, aching nuts…”

“They’re all ours now,” Angela smiled, and Kieran knew she was right.

Any pretence of decency was long-gone; the other patrons of the stall looked on in shock as Lana dropped to her hands and knees, waving her slutty ass as Angela ripped the packaging off the final fleshlight, and tugged Kieran’s pants down, exposing his pale, greasy cock.

The bright show-lights of the Louboutin tent reflected off the thick layer of slick lube still coating his dick, drawing the eyes of the appalled onlookers to the twitching veins, throbbing shaft, and bloated, orange-sized nuts that had been denied any release all day by these teasing harlots. Even Angela looked impressed for a second, perhaps mentally comparing him against the biggest, nastiest porn dicks she’d taken over the years, and surprised by how well he measured up. Not to mention that she must have been pleased by the way her teasing had so obviously and visibly corrupted her new piggy, and how under her control he seemed.

But Kieran had a plan.

Angela would wait until he was right on the edge to get him to start buying things; she would be expecting him to draw this out, to enjoy getting a faux-fuck from one of his other favourite pornstars, but all Kieran would have to do is slam Lana’s slutty plastic asshole for a few strokes, and then empty his heaving nuts into it. Then, he could make his escape.

He smirked to himself as he knelt behind Lana, who was looking around at him eagerly, and stroked his cock against the soft silicone Angela now held against Lana’s jiggling ass.

“Oh! One more thing…” Kieran was so focussed on how smart his little plan was that he barely registered Angela deftly undoing her ponytail, allowing her black hair to cascade over her shoulders, and then, with a few quick movements, tied the hairband around the base off Kieran’s dick.

“There, good to go!” she smiled, and before Kieran could respond, Lana’s legs snuck around behind him and pushed him forward, and his dick was buried in the plastic asshole.

It felt  _ incredible _ . He was so pent up, so desperate to cum, that he could feel every artificial detail of the fake butt that he’d spent so many years worshipping, all of them stroking and stimulating his poor, abused cock. In less than ten seconds of pumping, his balls retracted, and Angela smirked as she watched his eyes roll back in his head. He was gonna cum. He was gonna… fuck, he  _ couldn’t! _

He kept slamming his hips against Lana’s wobbling ass, ignoring her porny cries and moans as she encouraged him, his entire body  _ trapped  _ right on the edge, his balls trying to pump the biggest load of his life up his shaft, the pain mounting as Angela’s simple little hairband held him on the edge.

“Poor, helpless piggy,” Angela laughed, while Kieran’s face was caught between agony and ecstasy. 

“You’re not going to cum until you give yourself to me entirely,” she snapped her fingers, and the cashier hurried over, a rather professional looking young man who seemed to be doing his best to take all of this in his stride.

“What are the most expensive shoes in this place?” she asked, sweetly.

“Ah, um, those would be the Python Peep for Ladies, Ms. White, $1,795 each.”

“Hmm… yes, I’ll take a pair in black, what about you Lana?”

“I… ohh, fuck, he’s pounding my ass so hard… b-blue, please, Angela…”

“Perfect! I’ll also take a Fetish Peep, in hot pink, with the reinforced heels, I plan to get fucked  _ a lot _ in them, and for Lana… no, don’t tell me dear, this is my treat… the Alminata, in silver. Yes, I think that’ll do.”

“That brings your total to $5,530, Ms White.”

“Fufu… I think you’ll find that it’s  _ his  _ total…”

Kieran let out a moan as he continued to fuck Lana’s flehslight. He was in hell. It felt too good to stop, far too good, but every single thrust made his body scream at him to cum, and he just… couldn’t! His mind was so fried by the constant teasing that it didn’t even occur to him to simply stop thrusting and take the hairband off his dick while Angela was preoccupied; the thought of not pounding the silicone asshole before him while digging his fingers into Lana’s fat, jiggly ass simply didn’t compute with the shattered remnants of his mind.

“Now, come on Kieran…” Angela waved the card machine in front of him.

“Pay for all these heels, and I’ll let you cum…”

It was possible. Kieran knew it was. It’d cut into his life savings considerably, but he  _ could  _ pay for them. But he wouldn’t. No way.

“I’m… n-not gonna…” he whined, sounding a lot less defiant out loud than he did in his head.

Angela shrugged.

“Suit yourself. What would all of you ladies like?”

Kieran almost froze. Who was she talking to?

“Ooh, I want the fetish peeps too…”

“Maybe the postdams for me…”

The list went on and on, and even while Kieran’s wrecked brain kept him totally focussed on pumping his aching cock into Lana’s fleshlight, he recognised every voice. Every single one was a pornstar he worshipped, a Goddess who he’d professed his love to in dozens of late-night fistfuck sessions. Nicolette Shea. Abigail Mac. Madison Ivy. Anikka had come round from the VR booth, accompanied by AJ Applegate. All of them crowded around him, chattering about what heels they wanted, pushing their tits against his face, rubbing their perfect asses against every part of his body, encouraging him to  _ pound Lana harder,  _ to  _ spend every single penny for us,  _ to  _ be their slave for the rest of his life. _ Kieran lost track of the total for the heels after it hit quintuple digits; he was totally lost, his world consumed by porn, asses and Goddesses and bikinis and high heels, and he’d never needed to cum so badly as he did now.

“Well, Kieran?” Angela asked, her voice cutting through the chatter, reducing his whole world to his cock, and his Goddess.

“Pay for us, Kieran. Give tribute to your Goddesses. Destroy your life on our whims.” 

There was something in her eyes. A sort of frantic, overpowering, manic lust, the sort he was used to seeing whenever she dropped to her knees in a room crowded by sweating naked men, each pulling out a hard dick for her to deep-throat. He glanced around, and saw Lana looking at him, the same look in her eyes. It was the same for Anikka, AJ, and every other Goddess whose gaze he caught.

_ This isn’t just a grift for them. _

They weren’t just doing this to get some free shoes; they were turned on, actually  _ aroused,  _ at the mere thought of Kieran destroying his life for all of them. Lana’s sweatpants were soaked, ditto Angela’s bikini, and Anikka’s still-bare pussy was drooling all over her thighs.

Kieran found himself nodding along to what Angela had said. How could he resist? He was pathetic, powerless, and these powerful, sexy, sadistic women knew it. He’d never stood a chance. 

He typed in his PIN. His finger hovered over the ‘Enter’ button, and Angela hooked a finger under the hair bobble, loosening the pressure just a little.

“Now, become our piggy,  _ forever. _ ”

Kieran let out a groan as he hit the green button, and as his life crumbled, Angela gave the hair tie a sharp pull, snapping it and allowing Kieran to creampie Lana’s slutty fleshlight asshole, collapsing on her back as his balls emptied almost a pint of thick, backed up gooner cum into the plastic. Gouts of it spilled it out, and stained Lana’s yoga pants, while the girls standing around Kieran whooped excitedly, and went off to collect their shoes.

Lana did the same, getting shakily to her feet, and giving Kieran a cheeky wink before she followed them.

“So,” Angela asked, as Kieran stood up, “did you enjoy our little date?”

Kieran whimpered.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick glimpse into Kieran’s life now that he’s become a broken, drooling pumpdrone for Goddess Angela!

# Epilogue

“Fuck, fuck, I love you Goddess, yes, fuuuck!” Kieran edged inside Angela’s fleshlight pussy. The clock in the corner of his computer screen read 04:32 am. He’d been going for nearly 12 solid hours. 

His new apartment was disgusting; an almost exact recreation of the Porn Den VR background Anikka had loaded into his headset. Even before he’d moved in and covered the place in dirty dishes, takeout boxes, and porno mags, it had been a hovel, one that he’d been forced to move into after his little spending spree half a year earlier. He’d had to sell most of what he owned to make a dent in the massive debts he’d accrued, including his home. He’d been fired from his job after footage of him acting like a total creep at the porn convention emerged. So now he spent all of his time in this one-bedroom dump, jerking off day and night, subsisting on a diet of instant noodles and greasy takeout.

He stank.

He was a mess.

He didn’t care.

The desk his computer sat on was worse; Anikka’s panties sat before him, his usual cumrag, and Lana’s yoga pants, thrown at his face after she realised he had “ruined” them were draped across it too. Porn DVDs covered the rest, and his VR headset was plugged in, ready to sustain this particular pump sesh well into the morning. Unless he was interrupted, of course...

His heart leapt as a notification pinged in the corner of his screen.

_ Goddess. _

He opened it, and was faced with a picture of her, winking into the camera with a neon blue sling bikini in the store window behind her. Wherever she was, it was a bright, sunny day, the opposite of the dark, dank little porn den where Kieran made his home.

_ Hey, I saw this bikini while I was out, it looks suuper cute, i was wondering if you’d pick it up for me? <3 _

Kieran squinted. Months of doing nothing but stare at a screen in the dark were doing permanent damage to his eyes, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except porn.

The price tag was around $700. That was pretty restrained for Angela’s requests, these days. Kieran didn’t hesitate, opening his Paypal and sliding further into debt as he sent her the money, and then, after a moment’s hesitation, another $50 tip. His cock twitched in his sex toy as he imagined her getting the money with that smirk on her face. It would mean another month of nothing but bland, salt-loaded, health destroying instant noodles, but…

He didn’t care.

As he lay back and started pumping anew, he got another message from her. He clicked without hesitation, again.

_ Good boy. Now, let’s talk accessories… _

Kieran edged again, credit card in hand, and got ready to spend.


End file.
